Frosch
Frosch is an Exceed and a member of the former strongest Guild in Fiore: Sabertooth. It is also a member of its team, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, being Rogue Cheney's partner. Profile and Stats Name: Frosch Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Classification: Exceed Gender: Male Age: 13-14 Affiliation: Status: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': C-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance As an Exceed, Frosch is a small, long-tailed, green anthropomorphic cat that can stand on its hind legs. Frosch has large, round eyes, each complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks. The entirety of Frosch's body, aside from its face, is covered by a pink frog-like suit, of which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood. Personality IFrosch is happy-go-lucky and lighthearted, has a habit of speaking in the third person, and agrees with other people's opinions, regardless of what they may be. Also, Frosch has a habit of asking questions that others may deem to be redundant, such as when it was scolded by Lector for asking who would win between Orga and Warcry. Frosch is also very fond of Yukino, apparently having a good relationship with her when she was in Sabertooth, and was seen visibly saddened by her excommunication from their guild, and, afterwards, mentioned that it felt lonely. Frosch has a fear of being excommunicated from Sabertooth, but, according to Rogue, Frosch's fears are for naught, as he is there with it. Frosch loves Rogue, and was very worried when Rogue was being beaten by Jiemma. Frosch is also very outgoing and is willing to put itself in danger to protect the ones it loves, as seen when it ran to where Gajeel and Rogue were fighting, intent on making the "Shadow" leave Rogue's body, and when it arrived, protected Rogue, who would die if the fight continued any further, from Gajeel. Frosch also has a very good relationship with Lector, and is always, if not with Rogue, in Lector's company. When Lector was "killed" by Jiemma, Frosch was left in a state of total shock. Later, on the final day of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch was very visibly depressed without its friend by its side. For the first three years of his life, Frosch thought he was a frog. Then one day when he was three, someone told him he was a cat. This made Frosch so sad he cried for three days strait until he was gifted his frog onesie that he always wears. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Aera: Like all Exceed, Frosch is able to sprout angelic wings that enable it to fly. Relationships *Sabertooth **Rogue Cheney **Lector Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Magical Creatures Category:Sabertooth Members Category:Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Category:Supporting Characters Category:C-Class Category:Allied Forces Members